


The Stray

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Animals, Belonging, Family, Home, M/M, Other, Stray, Upbringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: Michael Guerin is an independent man who doesn’t need much, just the love of a good man. But what happens when something flips his "normal routine" upside down? This is a story about Michael opening up his heart to a stray.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Boots, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 29
Kudos: 90





	The Stray

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I’ve been thinking about for a while now. I’m so happy to see it come together. 
> 
> Thank you to the **Junkyard** for your ongoing support and enthusiasm. You helped to make this story happen. Love y’all.

**THE STRAY**

** **

The sun was setting in the sky like paint running down a blue canvas.

Michael sat down in his favorite fold out chair and cracked open a beer. There was nothing like the first sip after a long hard day of work.

He closed his eyes briefly and his thoughts went immediately to Alex…the way they always did when he was awake—and when asleep, _he was sure of it._

As he was daydreaming in a calming stupor, that’s when he heard a rustle in the junk pile.

Opening his eyes, he looked towards the sound, but didn’t see anything nor did he hear anything else.

“_Hmm_…” he muttered, taking another swig of his beer.

Two beers later, Michael went in to warm up his leftovers from the Crashdown. Liz was always calling him over to ask a question but would hand him food.

Sometimes it would piss him off—he didn’t want everyone to pity him, but then Alex had pointed something out: She was just being a friend. He had _friends_.

Michael still didn’t know what to do with that sentiment and sometimes he just pushed it to the side of his brain into a box of ‘_I’ll deal with that later_’ and just took the food.

Tonight it was a juicy medium-rare cheeseburger, _just the way he liked i_t, with extra curly fries.

As he took a few bites, he realized how much he wanted Alex there with him—sitting by his side as they ate, reminiscing over their days doing that thing called small talk, then making love on his tiny ass bed for the rest of the evening. But it was getting late, and the two of them had those plans for the rest of the week.

He was fine being by himself for the most part. That’s how it had always been in his life. The difference was he was now more content… at _peace._

Michael was about to turn on some music to get out of his own head when he heard a squeaking sound.

He frowned and listened harder. There it was again. Quiet but still loud enough to hear over his chomping.

Raising an eyebrow, Michael slowly opened the Airstream door and looked out. Nothing was there. He was just about to close the door when his boot fell over.

Michael lived in Roswell; it was most likely a snake. But those were his favorite boots, and he’d be damned if he was going to let that poisonous bastard have his way in there.

Squinting, he used his powers to shake the boot. That’s when he heard the little squeak again. One thing he knew for certain, snakes didn’t squeak. Not to his knowledge anyway.

_“There better not be a snake in my boot_!” Michael yelled. He shook the boot again but this time a little white paw came out.

_“Meow.”_

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Michael moaned.

Sure enough, a black kitten with a white bib and white paws slowly crawled out of the boot. The kitten looked up at him and meowed-squeaked again. It was so tiny; he was grateful he hadn’t unknowingly stomped in his boot.

“Um, _shoo_!” He said, waving his hands, “_Go away_!”

The kitten just squeaked again.

“Listen, you can’t stay here, okay?”

Big green eyes looked up at him and he felt a burn in his sternum. This kitten was a stray. A _stray…just like him—_

“Nope.” Michael shut the Airstream door as well as the door to his past and backed away. This was not his problem.

The kitten would survive. Its family was probably out there right now looking for it.

_Not. His. Problem._

He took another big bite of his burger and tried to ignore the squeaks right outside the door. Michael turned the music on and finished eating.

After he cleaned up…curiosity took over. He slowly turned down his music and pressed his ear against the door and waited.

_Silence._

He smiled a smile that didn’t truly reach his face and ignored that by changing out of his dirty white tee. Lying on the bed, his thoughts drifted once more to the kitten.

_Alone._

_Having no one care if you’re going to be alright._

_No family out there._

“_Stop it_,” he muttered to himself. This was ridiculous—it was a damn cat after all. He wasn’t going to let the small fur-ball get into his mind like this.

But as he sat there looking up at the trailer ceiling he knew that it was too late for that.

Swearing as he stood up, he pulled the door open angrily. Michael looked around. It was dark and windy outside and he didn’t see the kitten sitting there anymore. He felt a small pain in his chest but tried to ignore it.

That’s when he heard the squeak again.

Michael looked back over at his boot and that little face was staring back at him.

“Got a thing for boots, do ya?” He slowly went over and picked up the boot. The kitten popped its small white paws out and looked right at him.

He was really trying not to be affected by this cat. _He really was_. But that was clearly out of his hands at that point.

*******

Eventually, the kitten was brought inside and he had spent the majority of the night trying to figure out what in the hell a kitten that small eats. He was so excited that he had some milk, only to read it wasn’t good for their digestive systems.

Without another option, Michael pulled his truck out of the lot and went to the nearest open grocery store to find some food for the little fur-ball.

After asking three different people for help, Michael left the store an hour later with wet and dry food, a cat bed, and a few toys. As he looked over at all the bags, he kept reminding himself this was just for the day, then he was taking the cat to a shelter or would try to find an actual home for it. He didn’t want it.

_He really didn’t._

Michael drove faster than he probably should’ve and slowly opened the door to his trailer. He looked in the boot for the kitten but it wasn't there. He looked on the bed and in the closet but the kitten wasn’t anywhere to be found.

Had it gotten out somehow?

Michael plopped on his bed and groaned. _He was such an idiot._

However, as he stared down at his hands, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head to see where the movement was coming from, he noticed his cowboy hat swaying on the table.

Frowning, Michael got up and walked over to it. Inside was the little kitten curled up in a tiny ball. It looked at him and squeaked.

Ignoring the fact that the little fur-ball looked cuter than hell sleeping in his hat, he lifted the hat up and set it gently on the floor. “Look, I got you a new bed! _Much better_. And if you have an accident…well just don’t, okay?”

He gently picked up the kitten and ignored the feeling of butterflies when he placed the small kitten on the bed.

“There, that should work.”

Michael sat watching the kitten briefly and smiled, but then his expression slowly changed as the kitten crawled back into his hat. It snuggled into the hat and did a few circles before plopping down and yawning.

“Seriously? I buy this extra comfy bed and you’d rather have the hat?” Michael sighed. “I mean, you _do_ have impeccable taste.”

The kitten didn’t acknowledge him for it was already fast asleep. He decided to let this battle go and made his way to his own bed.

Michael watched the kitten’s small body move slowly up and down taking in each breath. It wasn’t that relaxing or comforting….

_Not at all…._

*******

The next morning Michael woke up to find the little fur-ball curled up at his shoulder. At some point in the night, it had crawled up there. It felt good to be needed and depended on in this way. He wasn’t used to it, but the feeling made him smile.

As if the kitten knew he was awake, it slowly stood up and kneaded its paws into his shoulder and slowly climbed on his bare chest. It nuzzled him and curled up once more, except this time the kitten was looking at him.

“Morning. How’re you doin’, little fella?” He paused, “You are a _fella_, right?”

Michael knew he needed to take the kitten to the vet, but in doing so, he was saying he was accepting this responsibility. He really wanted to call Alex for some advice first. That man was always his go-to.

Alex picked up on the second ring, “Good morning, my love. How are you? Surprised you’re up so early.”

“Hi, baby. Yea I know. I’m good…_well_, so….”

“So… _what?_ What’s up? Are you okay, Guerin?”

“Yea, darlin’, I’m fine. It's just I found a little friend, who’s currently with me right now.”

Alex laughed and the sound of it made Michael smile, “A little _friend_? Okay, I need details.”

Michael told him the whole story and Alex listened in the respectful way he always did. Finally, when he was done, Alex asked, “So what’s its name?”

“Wait, I don’t know if I’m keeping it, Alex. That’s the thing.”

“_Sweetheart_, you bought a bed, food, and cuddled with it all night—you’re keeping that cat. I think it’s already made a home with you. Plus, it sounds like it needs you.”

“But do I need _it?”_

“Yes, I think you do,” Alex replied warmly. “_So_… when do I get to meet the newest addition in my man’s life?”

*******

After talking with Alex, it had been set in stone. He couldn’t think of abandoning the little one now. He liked thinking that the kitten found him for a reason. And the more he thought of it, he realized how much he liked that they were both strays coming together to find something more.

He took the kitten to the local veterinarian and found out that his hunch was indeed correct, it was a boy. The kitten didn’t weigh enough, so Michael would make sure it was exactly what it needed to be healthy.

They put a chip on the kitten and he bought a black collar with aliens on it _(he couldn’t resist)_ and a silver tag. Michael contemplated for a bit on what to name it but smiled when the name hit him all at once.

_It was perfect._

Later on, when they were back at home, they sat together outside in that folding chair under the warm sun. The kitten was sleeping in his leather jacket. It was another form of bliss that brought him peace.

After a while, he took the fur-ball inside and placed the food into his bowl. He listened to soft crunching for a moment, then made his way out.

That’s when his love was pulling up to the junkyard. As he got out of the car, he held up a toy mouse with a bow wrapped around it, “I come bearing gifts.”

“Darlin’, _you_ are a gift.”

“Well, look who’s become a big softie,” Alex smiled kissing Michael’s lips, lingering just a bit. “Where is he?”

“Inside, most likely in my hat.”

“_Ah_. How do you feel about that?” Michael shrugged and Alex looked down, “No boots today, Guerin?”

Michael winked, “Nah, they’re taken.”

Stroking Michael’s face softly and kissing him on the cheek, Alex moved towards the trailer, “As much as I want to continue kissing you, I need to meet this little guy. I’ll be inside if you need me.”

Michael wanted to follow, but he wanted the two boys in his life to bond. That was important to him, just like he was in the process of bonding with Buffy, Alex’s beagle.

He decided to go finish up on that car he had clearly put off during the _Great Cat Debacle_.

Finally, after his work was done, Michael quickly made his way into his tiny house and paused before speaking. There on that small bed was the love of his existence and the tiny fur-ball that had captured his heart snuggled together. The kitten looked so at peace with his white paws resting on Alex’s chest like that, touching Alex’s heart.

Michael knew that heart, the one that had opened up to him over a decade prior. It was _that heart_ that gave him hope and a sense of home for the first time. And it was at that exact moment that Michael knew that the kitten was no longer an abandoned stray searching for his family. _They _were his family.

_“Welcome home, _ **Boots** _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> After writing Buffy the Brave, I kept coming back to the story of this kitten. My mom growing up had a little kitten that would always hang around in people’s boots, so the name stuck. I always saw Michael with a cat, so I’m glad the two strays finally found each other. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> There will be more stories of both Buffy and Boots! So lookout for those.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you. xoxo - Jess


End file.
